A Closer Look
by Improbber
Summary: How exactly does the BO work? What happens behind the curtain they've drawn? Meet Nakamura Akira, shrunken leader of the BO, exiled and left to die. NOT OC-CENTRIC. Rated for slight swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

Hoya, I just figured that I hear no theories about the BO, it's more just about how it falls and what happens afterwards. I just decided to try out a sort of more in-depth look at the organization . Hope you enjoy!

Edit (6/1/08): Changed Kaitou to Kaito

**Disclaimer**: Magic Kaitou and Detective Conan are both owned by Gosho Aoyama. All Greek myths used in this do not belong to me. Even the one math problem I put into the story belongs to my math textbook, _Algebra and Trigonometry with Analytic Geometry_ by Swokowski Cole. I'm only borrowing. I only own the "first-tier" of the BO and the plot.

**A Closer Look**

The Black Organization was always surrounded by a shroud of mystery, for an obvious reason. It was a terrorist organization centered on finding immortality—in Japan (although the Fountain of Youth is supposedly in Florida). The leader of such an organization was obviously very powerful, and so powerful indeed that no one had ever really _seen_ him, except Vermouth and the rest of the first tier. For who would believe the fact that the one heading one of the largest terrorist organizations in the world was a seven-year-old boy?

He was actually 29, his codename was Zeus, but was treated to a healthy dose of APTX 4869 by a murder attempt from Pisco. Pisco, the oldest of the group, apparently believed that the BO was being led in the wrong direction. Zeus sent Pisco on a suicide mission, and even if Pisco succeeded, was to be killed by Gin, but not before Pisco had poured the unreadable poison all over Zeus's lunch.

However, the leader escaped with his life, but not with his body, as he was shrunk to the size of a first grader. Pisco was now dead, and Sherry, the inventor of the poison had escaped. Quite simply, he was stuck in this form until someone found a cure. The only one in the second tier of the organization who knew was Vermouth, which was why he couldn't order her to be killed, no matter how annoying she was and how much the others hated her. Hera had been planning Vermouth's accidental death since Sharon Vineyard "died," and now took this excuse to put her plan into action.

Zeus and Hera were names taken from Greek mythology. In the B.O., the top three tiers codenames were named after different things. The first tier had codenames from Gods of Greek Mythology(1), the second tier after alcohol, and the third tier after animals(2). There were thirteen members in the first tier in all, and twenty in the second tier, although he was thinking of promoting Gin soon.

Many people thought that the BO(everyone under the first tier) had only one leader, which was fine with Zeus, but there were actually a group of people behind the organization, making it much harder to take down.

He was only Zeus to the first tier, he was Prometheus(3) to the second tier, and he had no name to the rest of the BO. He was obviously the one with the most influence, his codename being Zeus (King of the Gods), so he was the "leader" of the organization. It was somewhat like being a President of a country, but in this case, an organization.

The goal of the organization was to pursue immortality, or well, not really immortality, exactly, but immortal youth. Immortality would inevitably lead to turning into a cricket(4). Pandora, the gem they sought, was actually a gem inside another. Pandora 's Box (the outer gem) was large and most likely a close-to-clear color, for it _glowed_ red under moonlight.

Nakamura Akira wasn't really all that special. He was just another first grader enrolled in Teitan Elementary school. Or so it seemed, at first. For one, he rarely paid attention in class, favoring looking out the window and daydreaming. He also enjoyed playing around with sharp, pointy objects, seeming to gain pleasure in stabbing objects with pencils or other sharp could-be weapons. He was a loner, cold and rude to anyone who approached him. The strangest thing his classmates noticed was that he had an odd obsession with Greek mythology.

It wasn't much trouble for Akira to finish the mind-numbing exercises required of first graders, finishing the work in a few minutes, confounding his classmates and teacher. All in all, Akira stuck out, and was completely and obviously _bored_.

The lessons he was taught were exceedingly dull, but his classmates were even worse. All except one. Edogawa Conan seemed to be stuck in his predicament, stuck with people who's intelligence was far below their own. It also helped that Edogawa lived with the famous detective, Kogorou Mouri, and helped out with a bunch of his own cases.

However, no matter how interesting the child was, Akira would have nothing to do with him, for in Akira's mind, everyone in the damned classroom he was in was a brat: annoying and useless.

"Akira-kun!" His teacher's voice was shrill to his ears.

He looked up with a bored expression on his face, "Yes Kobayashi-sensei?"

"Do you mind solving this problem?" The teacher smiled sweetly at him, pointing to the board.

He browsed the board quickly, eyeing the problem (2ln(x+3) – ln(x+1) 3ln2), before saying, quite calmly, "x equals," when his brain finally caught up and the knowledge finally dawned upon him. He quickly twisted his words, adding a childish ring, "Wait, isn't a log a brown wooden thing?"

Kobayashi seemed satisfied with his answer, not having heard the "x equals" part, but Edogawa didn't miss a thing.

"What do you mean by log, Akira-kun? It looks like a "l" and "n" to me." Edogawa looked like a confused child, but Akira could sense quite easily that he was testing him.

"My brother was doing one of those problems once, he told me that ln means natural log," chirped Akira, putting on the most childish voice he could muster. It hurt his ears to even listen to the fake happiness and cheeriness.

"Wow, your brother sure is smart, Akira-kun!" Edogawa replied just as cheerily. The two stared at each for a second, keen blue eyes probing each other for weaknesses before both looked away.

Akira returned to staring out the window, but not before he saw the look that passed between Edogawa and Haibara.

Gin silently observed the door in front of him. It was made of metal, as were most doors in the facility. A shiny nameplate on the door said, "Mount Olympus(6)." All would've been well, if he hadn't noticed that, one, the door had appeared out of nowhere, two, that he had been called there by a mysterious voice, and three, he had no idea what "Mount Olympus" was. He looked around him, looking for any traps that might be around which should've been impossible, for the hallway he was standing in was lit by a single bulb fifteen good-sized paces away. Sliding his hand into his pocket and cocking the gun hidden inside, he slowly opened the door, only to be blinded by the bright lights inside.

Standing in near-darkness for around twenty minutes hadn't helped his eyes adapt any quicker, as he quickly snapped out his gun, aiming it straight in front of him.

"It took you long enough to get in here, Gin, you've kept everyone waiting." He could recognize a feminine voice that was slightly familiar. His eyesight returned in a few seconds, and he quickly observed the room around him. He was in a complete mess…

Akira cursed inwardly, having almost been caught by Edogawa, he entered the apartment he was renting for now, slamming the door behind him and stomping towards his room. He quickly opened his computer, searching for data files on Edogawa, when he realized, in surprise, that all Black Organization files had been deleted off his computer. He started to try hacking into the main frame, to only have his restriction blocked as his computer totally shut down on him. He stared helplessly at the black screen, before growling. This reeked of Athena's work…

It was time for him to check on the council.

He slid on a small black trench coat before leaving the room.

Shaped in an arc around Gin, twelve men and women sat calmly in their spots aiming guns straight at his head.

"We didn't call you here to harm you," said the feminine voice again, before it came to him in a snap. It was the mysterious voice that had called him here. "Please just pocket your gun, or we will be forced to shoot you."

He slowly placed his gun back into his pocket, bringing out his hands and letting then hang by his side. The group in front of him followed suit, setting their guns back into their desks or pockets.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Take a seat, Gin, and we'll tell you," replied the woman, who he identified as the one with piercing brown eyes sitting straight in front of him. He stiffly sat down in the chair conveniently placed beside him, and listened. "You see, my name is Hera, and these are my relatives…"

"'Ey Kudou, I'm here. It's convenient that Nakamori invited my dad here to help with the Kid heist, isn't it?" greeted Heiji.

"Hey Hattori, thanks for coming, do you mind waiting in the living room for a sec'?" asked Conan, his voice slightly muffled through the wall.

"Yeah, sure, Kudou," replied Heiji, closing the door behind him as he made his way to Agasa's living room. He blinked when he saw Hakuba Saguru and another teenager lounging on the couch.

"'Ey, Kudou, what's up with bringing ice-block here?"

Saguru glared at him, "He asked me to come. What of it?"

"Ey, 'ey, don't have to be so hostile," said Hattori trying to console the other detective, waving his hands at Saguru, "It was just a joke."

The teen sitting next to Saguru snorted.

"Eh, who are ye', by the way?" asked Heiji curiously, flopping onto the armchair Agasa had instead of the couch.

"Kuroba Kaito, pleased to be of acquaintance." Kaito flashed a charming smile, holding out his hand. Hattori reached out to shake it, only to yelp as an electric shock ran though his body.

"Gah, what _is_ that?" asked Hattori, shaking his hand gingerly, hooking Kaito with a questioning glance. It was Saguru's turn to snort.

"Just a buzzer, nothing too dangerous," Kaito held up his hand, revealing a small button, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Kaito, you are a complete imbecile," stated Saguru unemotionally.

"'Course I am, Hakuba, I already know that," replied Kaito cheerfully, sliding the buzzer back into his pocket.

"Ye' two know each other?" asked Heiji inquisitively.

"Yep, we go to school together," replied Kaito.

"Well, wait then, how do ye' know Kudou, then?"

"Well, you see, Kudou and I were sitting in a bar next to each other having a drink…"

Conan took this chance to step in. "Bullshit. He's Kaitou Kid, Heiji," he interrupted.

"Oh…wait, K-Kaitou Kid?" Heiji flipped around to stare at Kaito.

"Aw, c'mon Kudou, let me have _some_ fun, at least," whined Kaito.

"I'm seven, Kaito. I can't be seen in a bar without getting kicked out," Conan replied dryly.

"W-wait, so ye' guys set this all up?" asked Heiji, awestruck with the conclusion.

"What, surprised, Hattori?" Saguru lifted his hand, letting Watson settle on his arm comfortably.

"Family friends don't ditch each other in times of need," shrugged Kaito.

"If I recall correctly, Hakuba had to drag you down here kicking and screaming?" Conan sounded slightly amused.

"I wasn't kicking OR screaming, thank you," grumbled Kaito, folding his arms to his chest.

"Yeah. I scared him to death with a fish. He was too frightened to say a word," explained Saguru.

Kaito twitched. "I have absolutely no idea where you got such a damn big fish."

Heiji blinked, looking to Saguru and arching an eyebrow. "He's scared to death by fish," explained Saguru, smirking smugly.

Kaito twitched at the word, "fish." "Those things are _slimy_," he shuddered.

"What were we called here for, though?" asked Heiji, looking to Conan suspiciously.

"Oh, right, well, you see, at school…" started Conan.

I just wanted to try my hand at a multi-chapter story. Constructive criticism and other reviews would be enjoyed.

If anyone can tell, I enjoy using the Greek names for the Gods, not the Roman ones. Sorry if this confuses anyone. Also, if you haven't figured it out yet, Akira is "Zeus" under a fake name.

Improb signing out.

(1) The Greek Gods were the ones who created "Pandora," the first woman on Earth. I thought it would be fitting if they were the ones trying to find it.

(2) A MK reference, Snake, anyone?

(3) Why Pandora, the "beautiful evil," was sent to Earth. The Titan who was supposedly chained to a cliff, had his liver eaten out everyday by an eagle, and was later saved by Hercules. It's all because he brought fire to the Earth.

(4) Poor Tithonus, although granted immortality, had no immortal youth, and could not die. He was later turned into a cricket by Aurora(Eos), his wife, otherwise known as the Goddess of dawn.

(5) Where all the Gods lived, (except Hades(Pluto), who ruled the underworld, and sometimes Poseidon(Neptune), who ruled the seas)


	2. Exiled

It's my job to give you clichéd chapter titles. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter. ;

Finals are the most horrible things created on this planet.

AND I'm –way- too into Greek Mythology if anyone can see. (:

Edit: Eek, sorry, the uploading process thing is annoying. ;

**Disclaimer**: Magic Kaito and Detective Conan are both owned by Gosho Aoyama. All Greek myths used in this do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing. I only own the "first-tier" of the BO and the plot.

Akira was…disgruntled. Actually, he was beyond annoyed. He pressed his ear closer to the wall, barely hearing the voices coming from inside the room.

"Zeus … shrunk indefinitely … need another leader. You … trusted … take him out." He recognized the voice, it was Hera. Or he _thought_ it was Hera, seeing how listening through a metal wall was hard.

"Crap," he cursed softly, they were already thinking of replacing him? He had thought it would take at least a few more months or so, just a bit more time to search for a cure.

The door opened in front of him, sending him scurrying further down the hallway, looking at the "new" Zeus. He stared.

They chose Gin? He was completely screwed over as of now.

"Why, hello Prometheus, I was just about to look for you," Gin grinned nastily, "It's time for you to die, neh?"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, you think that some person in your class has something to do with the Organization?" asked Heiji incredulously, "how in the world are we supposed to even _believe_ that?"

"Well, I'm a first grader, aren't I?" replied Conan irritably.

"Well…true," admitted Heiji, but he didn't sound convinced. Kaito was playing with a few playing cards, looking deep in thought, while Saguru looked just as unconvinced as Heiji.

"Even if he _is_ part of the Organization, what are we supposed to do? No one's going to believe a first grader, and we have no method of exposing them," stated Saguru.

"I've got the answer to that, actually." Kaito slid the cards into his sleeve. "You see, there's this gem. It's called Pandora. It glows red under moonlight, and has a gem hidden in side it. It supposedly cries tears of immortality at the passing of a certain comet. (1)"

"Wonderful, except just how did you know they were going after this?" asked Conan curiously.

Kaito looked completely serious and unlike his usual self as he explained, "My father, as you should know, was the world-famous magician, Kuroba Toichi. He was also the first Kaitou Kid. He was hired by the Organization to steal a gem that would grant immortality, but he refused to, and he was killed. _Killed_."

The three detectives sat solemnly, not exactly sure of what to say.

Akira looked at him with a smirk, although he was screaming inside. "I don't think so, Gin." He threw down a smoke bomb before Gin could take out his pistol, and ran for his life.

The smoke only stunned Gin for a few seconds, but it took him a few minutes to finally maneuver around, and by then, Akira had disappeared. Gin took off running, there was only one exit to the building, and there were no nearby buildings around to hide the boy.

No matter how fast he could run, Akira's legs were too short to get anywhere faster than Gin. He had reached the exit, and Gin's footsteps were getting louder by the second. He could hear the ringing of bullets against metal around him, as he continued his desperate sprint to find somewhere to hide. A motorcycle screeched in front of him, and he looked up to see Vermouth.

"Hop on," she commanded, and as soon as his feet made it around the seat, the bike was off again.

"Why are you helping me?" yelled Akira over the roar of the motor.

"They're already after me. Apollo and Artemis were shooting at me earlier. If Chianti hadn't shot at me first and missed, I wouldn't be here right now," shouted Vermouth in reply.

Akira understood immediately. The twins(2) were the best snipers the Organization had. They could take a shot hanging off a rope from the fourth story building upside down swinging around and still not miss a moving target three hundred and fifty hundred meters away. "Oh. Wait, wait, how do you know about those two?" He was alarmed, there should be no way Vermouth could know.

Vermouth smiled, "Hello, my name's Io(3), nice to meet you."

"You're Io?" asked the ex-leader in wonder. It made little sense to him, Io was one of Zeus's many human lovers, although very well-known, she was a mortal.

"Yes. Although my affair with the past Zeus drove me out of favor."

Akira continued to stare, trying to process the meaning of the words. How could he not know there were other people who knew about the Gods? If the heroes existed, than the lesser beings must exist, too…

"Don't be surprised that you don't know, Prometheus. You weren't the first Zeus, you know."

He didn't seem very consoled. "Who else is there?"

"Eros(Cupid)…" but before she could continue, she yelled out, "Save Silver-Bullet Kid for me!" By this time, they had reached the outskirts of Tokyo, and she threw him from the motorcycle into a random alleyway. Sharon, Chris, Vermouth, Io, or whatever her name was dead, shot through the heart. The motorcycle fell into a heap on the floor, before exploding into a giant ball of flame.

Thursday, seven o' clock at night, and all ties he had to the Organization were unreachable.

* * *

"Kudou, did you make sure with Mouri-san that you can stay?" asked Heiji,

"Oh right, _Ran-neechan_," said Kaito using Conan's voice, exaggerating the squeal on the name.

"Shut it, Kuroba," grumbled Conan, "and yeah, I checked already. I'm sleeping over here because I'm doing a 'school project' with Haibara."

Kaito ignored Conan and continued to coo, "Ran-neechann, I need helppppp." Heiji and Saguru started to laugh.

Conan twitched, "Kaito…if you don't shut up, I'm going to tell Aoko that you enjoy cross-dressing."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "I don't enjoy cross-dressing, it's just that sometimes I have to fit the guise."

"But does _she_ know that?" asked Conan. Kaito blanched, and Heiji and Saguru laughed harder.

"You _do_ carry around an abnormal amount of girl clothing," reminded Saguru.

"I'll stop, I'll stop, just shut it," protested Kaito. "And anyway, shouldn't we be searching for Pandora?"

"Well, I have a theory on that, I mean, shouldn't it be the Hope Diamond? It's shrouded in mystery, and connected with a curse," deduced Saguru.

"It even fits the myth, Pandora closed the lid on 'hope,' " added Conan.

"Also, the Hope Diamond glows red under ultraviolet light," furthered Heiji.

"How do you know more about this jewel than I do? I mean, I'm the thief here," asked Kaito.

"And we're the ones who're trying to catch you," replied the three detectives in unison, "that's why we need to know prospective targets before you go after them."

"Ah. In other words, you guys have too much time on your hands."

"I'm a first grader," replied Conan dryly.

"I travel between England and Japan every few weeks or so, what else am I supposed to do on the plane rides?" asked Saguru rhetorically.

Heiji shrugged, "My father gets regular complaints from Nakamori about Kid."

"You guys just have no life," stated Kaito.

"And neither do you," replied Heiji instantly.

"Touché, so now, where is this 'Hope Diamond' you speak of?" asked Kaito.

"The Smithsonian Natural History Museum in Washington DC.," replied Saguru.

Kaito blinked, "So, how exactly are we going to get there?"

"Don't you know Shinichi-niisan? They're showing off the Hope Diamond in the museum your heist is taking place on Saturday. The police haven't unraveled your note yet, because it actually doesn't specify a jewel. Why don't you, Hattori-niisan, and Hakuba-niisan tell them which one it is?" asked Conan in his childish voice, smiling impishly.

"Wait, wait, so _that's_ why you had me write that note where any jewel in the world would fit?" asked Kaito.

"Well, yeah."

Kaito slicked his hair back, looking like an exact replica of Shinichi, "Let's go, then, we've still got time, right?"

* * *

Akira peered out of the alley, when he saw two figures, a man and a woman, in black walk onto the scene, each shouldering a large case on their backs.

"Hey, 'pollo, what do you think?" asked the woman, pushing her hat back see better revealing stunning green eyes. It was obvious who it was now, to Akira, only two people he knew had eyes like that.

"They're probably both dead," shrugged Apollo, "but tch, what was in Hera's mind when she chose Gin?"

Akira reached into his pocket, feeling for something that he could try to defend himself with; although, dealing with two of the deadliest snipers in the world, that would prove fruitless. His fingers curled around an odd rectangular object, he brought it out, and identified it as a memory stick. "To Prometheus," read the label plastered on the stick.

"It's not like any of us wanted to be Zeus, if we could be, after what happened to Prometheus," replied Artemis, " 'Just choose the power-hungry idiots,' she said, 'they'll always listen to us.' Pure bullshit, I say." Artemis leaned down to look through the ashes. Apollo leaned down to help.

"Everything that woman says is pure bullshit. Only good thing she did was pick Prometheus to be Zeus, but now she's off sending Gin to go kill him. Cheh. Now she misdirected us into killing Io, not Niobe."

"We should've gotten rid of her in the beginning. Now she's got at least half of them on her side. Ares is an idiot. So is Aphrodite, but she's got Dionysus, Demeter, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and even Hades! We can't do anything against her."

Apollo snorted. "We only need a few more people to help, and they're all going down the drain. Let's go Arte, nothing else to do here."

"What about Prometheus, only Io's body is here."

"So what? It's Zeus's problem, not ours. Let's go."

The two walked away, leaving a very astonished Prometheus in their wake. His name was so ironic, he was supposed to be the "all-seeing," the great prophet, but right now, he seemed to be the one who knew the least.

(1) MK, Ch. 19, pg. 19

(2) To the unknowing, Apollo and Artemis are indeed twins. Apollo's the archer God, and Artemis is the divine huntress, who else could be more fitting?

(3) Long story short, she was really a regular human, but turned into a cow because Zeus was trying to hide her from Hera. She was watched by Argus, 100-eyed monster thing, Hermes came and killed him and saved Io. Io had to run around the world constantly because Hera sent a gad-fly after her. She met Prometheus chained against the rock who told her what she had to do, but it's the other way around here. I was going to make Vermouth a Muse, but this made a bit more sense.


	3. Who Exactly Are You?

PK

Hiya again. Enjoy. (:

I'm sorry to people who dislike OC's, I'll try to keep them as vague and out-of-the-story as possible, but they're going to need a BIT of attention, or else this'll probably fall apart.

**Disclaimer**: Magic Kaito and Detective Conan are both owned by Gosho Aoyama. All Greek myths used in this do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing. I only own the "first-tier" of the BO and the plot.

* * *

Friday morning called for massive traffic. Busy men and women raced across the streets towards their offices, while children and teenagers rushed to school. Adults turned into offices in a seemingly random order, except one building seemed to stay empty. It was a solitary black office building, a four-story building belonging to a company called Bold Operations. It was plain: painted white walls inside, black walls outside. The interior was normal, the floors each contained cubicles and such, but the building seemed taller from the outside.

The elevators in the building had a secret panel, leading to the hidden upper half. The upper half was completely different. Everything seemed made out of metal. There were metal walls, metal tables, even metal chairs and floors.

"Gah, I hate this place," grumbled Hermes(1), hitting the desk he was sitting at. "I just don't do desk work."

"Well it _is _lunch break, we can go," replied Athena(2).

"Oh, you've found a new café?"

"Yeah, it's a nice place a few miles from here."

"Sure, let's go. Any place is better than here." Hermes looked up to a corner of the room, while Athena went to the elevator, and smiled. "Yo Hera, see ya." He saluted to the hidden camera, before shooting it with a gun in his other hand. A card popped out and sliced the camera, causing it to explode. He then followed after Athena.

"She's going to get mad at you for destroying it, you know."

"It's the sixth one," he shot another card at the corner of the elevator. Another explosion resulted. "Seven, now. She's probably used to it."

Athena sighed. "Immature as always, I see."

Hermes smiled cheerfully, "Of course."

The two soon found themselves at a small, but busy café. Hermes sipped at his coffee, while Athena had her tea.

"So, what's up?" asked Hermes.

"You're going after the Pandora again, it seems," replied Athena bluntly, pushing a newspaper at him.

"Ah, of course I am, teasing Snake is quite fun, I must say."

Athena's gray eyes flashed. "Your son's getting too close, Kuroba. I'm sure you don't want him to end up in our situation."

Hermes winced at the sound of his old name. "It's alright; I'll take care of it. Kaito's not going to get even close to Pandora. Ever."  
Athena sighed, "And just exactly how are you going to do _that_, Eros(3)?"

"It's Hermes," snapped Hermes, his tone as cold as ice. "I stopped being Eros the second after I really touched that stone."

"The step from second-tier to first-tier doesn't change all that much."

"I had a life that I could live and _enjoy, _I had family and friends! As Hermes, I was suddenly warped into an ancient conflict that I don't want any part in. I have burdens beyond explanation, and no one even believes I _exist_ anymore! I'm _dead_ to them!"

"We've all died once, for real, actually…"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, you still exist. You're alive and young. You can still live your life, you just don't want to."

Hermes shoved the newspaper in front of him at Athena, snarling, "Look. I'll take care of it." The thief left the café in a rage.

"Open Tartarus!" she shouted at his back. He slammed the door behind him.

"I take that the conversation didn't go over too well?" asked a woman sitting at a nearby table.

Athena looked over warily. Seeing green eyes, she sighed. "He's as touchy about the subject as always," she kneaded her forehead, "but how did last night's operation go, Artemis?"

"Hera sent us after Io. We _really_ need to overthrow the geezers. They're acting like Titans(4)."

"Do you think they suspect anything?"

Artemis shrugged. "It doesn't matter too much, they haven't done anything yet. Once Gin becomes Zeus, they're going to need to get Pandora. I'm sure we'll have plenty of space to ambush them without them knowing."

"I guess that's… true. But…"

"Relax, don't let Hermes's tempter tantrum get to you."

Athena sighed. "I'm just worried about Hermes, I mean, is he mad at us for promoting him? For letting him touch the stone that changed his life forever? I mean, sure, it gave him powers, but he really misses his family."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. He's probably scared to death his son will go through what he did. The physical and psychological pain of dying is traumatizing, especially when you come back to life and remember the bare details to the fullest."

"True," Athena shuddered, her death and resurrection were two things she did NOT want to go through again. She liked her soul exactly where it was. "It's just that…he seems so vulnerable. But hey, when did you get so insightful, Artemis?"

"Well, that's what the previous Athena said." Artemis smiled ruefully, "The newer ones are always more fragile. If they hang around as long as me and 'pollo, the world's a much simpler place. More people, less environment, but better weapons."

"How _is_ being an original? I mean, the Org's been around since, what fifty years ago?"

"The century mark's coming up in a few months, actually. The stone's been around for probably three thousand to four thousand years, however."

"You're one hundred and thirty years old. Wow."

"And it's coming to an end soon. I can feel it."

* * *

"Hi Kobayashi-sensei, is it okay if my friends stay during class? They don't exactly want to look around Tokyo that much," asked Conan sweetly, pointing to the three high school students behind him.

"Uh, Conan-kun, are you sure they won't be bored?" asked the teacher, "They seem a bit old for this."

"You bet we are," muttered Heiji under his breath.

"I think they'll be okay." Conan glared at Heiji, "they just want to see if elementary school had changed all that much."

The three teenagers ended up in the back sitting on the desks in a triangle because the chairs were too small. Class soon started, leaving the three to complain quietly.

"I skipped school for _this_?" groaned Kaito quietly, "My mom's going to be mad."

"Oh, hey, this actually counts as cuttin' for ye'?" asked Heiji.

"Uh, yeah, why, does it not count for you?" asked Kaito curiously.

"I'm with my dad on a police investigation. 'Course I'm excused," scoffed Heiji. "What about ye', Hakuba?"

"I'm on a flight from England to Japan because my other was delayed," replied Saguru.

Kaito gaped. "I'm the only one cutting class for this?"

"Pretty much, ye'," replied Heiji.

Akira rushed through the door at that moment, shuffling nervously while looking at the teacher.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Kobayashi-sensei," he stated.

"It's alright, Akira-kun, just sit down," she replied, before turning back to the white board.

Akira had somehow made it back to his apartment. Bone-weary and mentally taxed, he fell onto his bed like a log. He knew he had to move out and into somewhere else soon, but he didn't care at the time. Now, at school, he had eight hours to think about it. Wait, why the hell did he go to school, anyway? It wasn't like he had to maintain his cover anymore. And, hell, how did Edogawa manage to persuade three high school _detectives_(5) to escort him to school?

"Oh, look, it's the Akira boy Kudou wanted us to check out," Heiji discreetly pointed his thumb at the first grader.

"Well, he certainly looks aloof enough to be older. His face is more mature, too," observed Saguru.

"He looks like shit," stated Kaito bluntly.

"He just has some soot on his face," retorted Saguru.

"And hands," added Heiji.

"With his hair completely messed up, far more than bed hair," piped Kaito.

"Wrinkled and dirty clothes."

"Smells of gasoline."

"Dried blood in the corner of his shirt and on the edge of his pants."

"All in all, he was thrown from a motorcycle."

"In the outskirts of Tokyo."

"Where the person driving was shot."

The three looked at each other. "From the Org., indeed," they agreed.

They were broken from their detective fervor when Kaito gagged and blanched. "When did _I_ become so detective-like? Why? How?" he asked the other two frantically, "I'm a magician and a thief, not a detective."

"You need deductive reasoning to become such a good thief, don't think so bad of it," stated Saguru wryly. "Plus, the fact that you're dressed like Shinichi must be affecting you."

"Hey, Kobayashi-sensei! Do you think it would be okay for the detectives to do something cool for us?" asked one of the students.

"Well…I guess we could do this lesson tomorrow," consented the teacher, "but it's really up to them."

"Eh, it's alright for me. I'm learning some magic, I'd be glad to show you." Kaito was grinning happily, seeming to have already recovered from his previous outrage.

"YAY!" cheered the children.

Cards mysteriously turned up in Kaito's hand as he showed them. Rings and ribbons appeared from behind ears and books. He read minds and made desks disappear. Pigeons flew from his sleeves and pockets, sending the children laughing.

The bell rang, signaling lunch, and the children walked out of the room, their teacher escorting them, chattering excitedly about the magic show they had just seen.

"Show-off," muttered Saguru. Kaito winked.

Akira was about to walk out when Heiji called him. "Hoy, Akira-kun, what were ye' doin' last night? It looks like you fell from a motorcycle or something."

Akira froze and his blood ran cold, but he still turned around and laughed nervously, "What do you mean? I was sleeping, of course."

"The left leg of your pants. You were thrown from a motorcycle, or a fast-moving vehicle, or else that blood wouldn't be there," stated Saguru.

"I wasn't…"

"Please, Akira, just tell us. What do you have to do with the Black Organization?" interrupted Kaito.

"Well, what do you have to do with it?" retorted Akira, "If I _was_ part of this Black Organization you talk about, why would I want to tell _you_?"

"Please don't make us hurt you. Hattori does kendo, Hakuba does judo, and I," Kaito flicked out his card gun, "Have this."

Akira snorted, "That's just a card gun, very low-tech, too, it seems."

"How did you know that, Akira-kun? Have you seen one of these things before?" asked Conan, finally escaping from the clutches of his first grade friends.

"Of course," scoffed Akira.

"But this was specially designed for Kaitou Kid, it's not found anywhere else," Kaito looked from his gun to Akira, "and you said 'low-tech' which means you've seen a better one…"

Akira opened his mouth to speak, when Ai stepped into the room. "They're waiting for you outside, Edogawa."

Conan groaned. "No…not _now_."

Ai shrugged, "I'll see if I can get them to forget about you and go to the professor's house without you."

Conan breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much, Haibara."

"Wait…Sherry?" Akira stared at the other first grader. He never paid attention to any of his classmates, so he never really noticed how they looked. Now that he actually _saw_ Haibara, she was a spitting image of Sherry.

Haibara visibly stiffened, before slowly turning around. "It is, indeed, Prometheus."

* * *

Hours, days, weeks, months, exactly how long had he been stuck in here? He had absolutely no sense of time. His room was a prison, a giant metal room with poles of steel barring his way out. He hated this place with a passion. It seemed to bring out the worst in him; all the pent up fury and anger of his life, the emotions he had tried to hard to surpress, just seemed to pour out in this place.

"Hoy, Rye(6), brighten up, would you?" Rye looked up only to meet the eyes of Hermes.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, "You've already killed me once, are you going to again?" He rubbed his chest, wincing slightly while doing so.

"Nah. We were only keeping you here to see if you would survive the transformation. Athena's checked the results, and you're going to live! Although that may be a good or bad thing, matters on perspective, but what I'm really trying to say, Welcome to Olympus, Themis(7)."

* * *

Bringing "dead" characters back to life makes me happy. (:

Hope I didn't rush anything. ;

* * *

(1) Hermes (Mercury) was a master thief since birth. He's God of trade and commerce and the most cunning of all Gods. (Yep, Toichi never died because of Pandora.)

(2) Athena (Minerva)'s Goddess of wisdom, reason and purity.

(3) Eros was a tricky (minor) God, he's more commonly known as Cupid, and EVERYONE knows Cupid, right?

(4) Titans came before Gods. They were the sons and daughters of Mother Earth and Father Heaven (Gaea and Ouranus). Cronus (Saturn) is probably the most well-known; he was the father of Zeus and the rest of his siblings.

(5) Kaito's still "disguised" as Shinichi.

(6) Rye was Shuichi Akai's codename. (He didn't die!)

(7) Themis means divine justice. Although it's not really a "person" it's a personality.


	4. Puzzle Pieces

AND I'M BACK!

Which may be a good or bad thing, up to you to decide, neh?

Finals are the bane of this planet, but summer has come!

**Disclaimer**: Magic Kaito and Detective Conan are both owned by Gosho Aoyama. All Greek myths used in this do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing. I only own the "first-tier" of the BO and the plot.

* * *

Hermes led Rye, now named Themis, to a room connected to the "prison" they were standing in. "I'll be briefing you on exactly what just happened. You see, you had contact with a certain magical stone, the Pandora stone to be exact, when it was glowing under the moonlight. The effect of the stone, however, doesn't take place until after you've died once. You see, once you've died, you go to a special place called Erebus(1), where you're judged. If the judges, who we believe are past Gods and Goddesses, decide you fit a role of a God or Goddess, they send you to Tartarus(2), with a name tacked on to you, where we can then wake you up. We have to keep you in this containment center, however, to make sure you survive the first few weeks, sometimes months, of the hell of resurrection."

"So you just leave the little birds to die," replied Themis quietly.

"Hey, hey, don't get me wrong. We can't do anything to help or you die. We've tried," protested Hermes.

"Just tell me, what's wrong with this transformation?"

"Well, this transformation basically let's you live at the age of thirty until you're killed again. You can't die from natural causes and you can't age, but this also means you can't get close to anyone. You have to be separated from regular people, so no one knows you're alive, and you stay in this Organization and protect the world."

Themis raised an eyebrow. "Protect the world? I haven't seen much of that going on with you guys."

"If you haven't noticed, there are obviously more of us then just me and you. I'm Hermes, by the way. If you know your Greek Gods, then you would know Zeus is the most powerful. However, right now, we have no actually Zeus, so a few Gods created an alliance and seized power of the assembly. That's one of the things that Zeus is supposed to _stop_ from happening. Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Demeter, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Hades joined Hera, and now they're trying to use the stone to take over the world."

"And what exactly am I? I don't believe Themis is the name of a God."

"You're a…actually, you're really just a personality. Being divine justice and all, but uh, you're part of Olympus, just not an _integral_ part. You don't get powers like the Gods do, but you have the chance to take deceased Gods spots. We have to majority rule you into power, though. Anyway, I'd stay away from Hera and the others…and oh! Gin is who they picked as the new Zeus, but he hasn't even been exposed to Pandora yet, but I'd stay away, anyway."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

Hermes shrugged. "No matter what you want, you're part of us. If you leave we'd snipe you down quite easily. Your best choice is sticking with us, and for now, none of you guys has tried deserting. I wouldn't try communicating with you friends in the FBI, either."

"Wait, but, Prometheus, if there's a whole council behind the Org, then…isn't he like me? Just a minor God? Why was he leader?"

"He was actually Zeus, but only as a name. He's kind of like Gin, he got picked by Hera, although he wasn't a God, not even a minor God, and was used like a puppet." Hermes shook his head sadly, "he got turned into a child, and he's probably dead."

* * *

Conan asked Ai with anger barely veiled in his tone, "You knew about him and didn't tell me?"

Ai shrugged. "You never asked."

Heiji ignored the two arguing first graders as he asked, "Prometheus? That has nothin' to do with alcohol as far as I know…"

"It's a name of a Greek titan, actually," replied Saguru.

"What do you mean I never asked? You think my obsession with this Organization is normal or something?" asked Conan loudly in the background.

"Well, you never _directly_ asked," defended Ai.

"You're leader, aren't you?" asked Kaito.

"Nooo, I have a Greek codename because I'm _special_," replied Akira sarcastically. He was confused inside, however, I mean, how in the hell did they know so much about the Org?

"Well, I'm sorry I even _asked_," retorted Kaito crossly.

Conan twitched. "Do you _enjoy_ making things harder for me?"

"Of course." Ai smiled.

"Oy, Kudou. He's the leader, now stop bickerin'," shouted Heiji at Conan.

"Kudou? Wait, his name's Edogawa Conan, right?" Akira was even _more_ confused.

"Oh, _hell_, you kept the _boss_ secret?" Conan ignored Heiji and continued accusing Ai.

"Wait, wait, why are you so interested in the Org? You're just a first grader…oh…fuck," Akira finally put the pieces together, and now he was scared shitless but also, in a weird way, relieved.

"Great. Thanks Hattori, blow my cover _again_," Conan said dryly, completely frustrated at the turn of events.

* * *

Gin was back in the room labeled, "Mount Olympus," but this time, there were only eight or so people in the room.

"Just exactly _why_ did you bring me here?" asked Gin irritably. He was back in the annoying chair, again, too, sitting with an arc of people around him just staring. It was unnerving. "This place is obvious, isn't it? It's just another room in the Org.; some lost member of the Org could just stumble their way into here."

"Gin. This may be personal, but would you open a door to a room where you wouldn't know if the person inside would shoot you or not?" asked Hephaestus(3) mildly.

"No."

"And there's your answer, that's why no rookies go around opening doors," commented Poseidon(4) gruffly.

"Anyway. Is Prometheus dead?" asked Hera(5) impatiently.

"If Apollo and Artemis killed Io, then yes, he's dead," replied Gin.

"Good. Now, Hermes is stealing Pandora tomorrow night, and we don't know if he means to give it to us or not. Just to be sure, you're to shoot him down."

Gin opened him mouth, before shutting it, then opening it again to stumble out, "W-wait, you want me…to kill…another God?"

Dionysus(6) and Demeter(7) looked queasily at each other, while Ares(8) stood up and snarled edgily, "What? Are you afraid? Holy shit, haven't you already realized we don't _need_ him? He's just a fucking nuisance. He's probably going to hide that damn stone so we can't find it so you can't become…"

"Ares," Poseidon thundered, "shut your mouth."

"Oh, fuck that, if he's going to be the new Zeus, he's going to need to know everything sooner or later, goddamn."

"Ares. Shut the fuck up," said Hera quite calmly. Ares shut his mouth in surprise, looking at Hera with wide eyes, before sitting down. "Now, will you do it, Gin?"

Gin had regained his composure by this time and said firmly, "Yes."

"This meeting is adjourned then," said Hera. The group stood up and made way for the multiple doors behind them, leaving the room dark and empty behind them.

* * *

"What do you think, Dionysus?" asked Demeter quietly,

"Talking isn't safe in this hallway, you know that," scolded Dionysus, also whispering, "we'll talk outside."

It was a ten minute walk to the outside, but it felt like hours for the pair. They were beyond scared that Hera might suspect something from them, although they hadn't done anything yet.

"What do you think about this situation, Demeter?" asked Dionysus, walking quickly towards a black car.

"It's bad, it's obvious she wants to keep him in the dark about everything, she might not even let him touch the stone…she's just having him do her dirty work for her." Demeter shook her head, "but she's much too powerful. Why, oh why did we select her as substitute Zeus until we got a new one? She's sucked in almost all the powers of Zeus, and we can't do anything against her."

Dionysus opened the passenger seat for Demeter. "Well, that much is obvious, but do you think we should accept Hermes' offer?"

"It's much too risky now, if only we knew this would happen earlier…but we cared too much for the people(9), and now everyone's lives are at risk."

Dionysus slid into his own seat and buckled his seat belt. "Yeah, I guess we're too into this to stop." He started the car, "any ideas on where to go?"

"I've heard of this nice new café a few miles from here," said Demeter's voice.

"Oh? Where is it?" asked Dionysus off-handedly.

"That wasn't me," said Demeter, cocking her gun she turned around and aimed her gun straight at the stranger's head.

"Hi," said Hermes cheerfully, smiling, "this is Themis, I thought you'd like to meet him, Demeter."

"Hermes? Why are you in my car with a stranger?" asked Dionysus acidly, "I thought I told you…"

"Akemi(10), you're romantically involved with someone already?" asked Themis quietly, looking up at Demeter. "I thought I might have had a chance, now that I was dead."

"A-Akai? Hermes, what kind of sick trick are you trying to pull on me here?" Miyano Akemi's heart wrenched as she saw the one person she loved and couldn't save, before saying faintly, "Akai…how are you still alive?"

* * *

A curious ensemble they made: three high school students and two first graders. Just a few well-doing older brothers walking their siblings home. Too bad the image was ruined as all of them were yelling at the same poor first grader.

"There's a whole _council_?" asked Conan exasperatedly.

"Wait, so they all have powers?" asked Heiji curiously.

"They're _immortal_?" asked Kaito, flabbergasted at the discovery.

"Guys, I'm not sure he said anything like that," reminded Saguru.

"I don't _know_. The members of the council all look around thirty," Akira stuffed his hands into his pockets. His fingers found the memory stick again. "Oh wait, but I don't believe the council is the only ruling force."

He took out the memory stick, "Vermouth gave me this when she died."

Conan took the stick, and looked at it, observing every detail, before sighing. "You're going to have to stay with Agasa with us for a while."

At least he didn't have to look for an apartment anymore, mused Akira.

* * *

(1) No, I didn't misspell Cerberus. Erebus is the upper part of the Underworld, where most living beings go straightaway to after they die. (This should be the last time I have to delve into vague, mostly unknown stuff in Greek Mythology.)

(2) Lower part of the Underworld.

(3) Hephaestus(Vulcan) was God of fire, the blacksmith of the Gods, really. He's also the only one out of the Gods who's "ugly," and he's also crippled. He works in the bottom of volcanoes, and that's how volcanic eruptions result. He's married to Aphrodite.

(4) Poseidon(Neptune) was God of the sea. Known as the causer of earthquakes by striking his trident on the ground. Although he's God of the sea, he usually stays in Olympus.

(5) Hera(Juno) was protector of married women. She's usually shown in the worst light, however, seeing how she's mostly well-known for punishing Zeus's many affairs.

(6) Dionysus (Bacchus) was God of wine and merry.

(7) Demeter (Ceres) was Goddess of corn (more generally known as Goddess of harvest.)

(8) Ares (Mars), in my view, is a totally dumbshit. In less vile terms, an idiot. He was God of war, but a coward. He ran away whenever he was struck. Most of the Gods and Goddesses hated him. The Romans liked him far better than the Greeks.

(9) Demeter and Dionysus were the two great Gods of Earth. Although the other Gods were all shiny and nice to tell stories about, harvest and wine were the most important to the mortals on Earth.

(10) Miyano Akemi, part of the Black Org. second tier, and was killed trying to get her and her sister out of the Org. (I'm enjoying bringing characters back, can you tell?)

* * *

And, oh shoot, forgot to tell you, Athena's commonly described for having gray or flashing eyes. I made Artemis and Apollo's eyes green just for easy reference. Sorry for all the notes, but it's only so people who don't know Greek mythology that well have the barest information so this story would make sense. The annoying notes about the Gods/Goddesses stops now, I've described each one except Hades (Pluto.)

I felt like straight-out explaining my theory of Pandora in the beginning is much easier than letting you guess what it does. I mean, it's pretty obvious, too, right?

Oh, I'll stop using Kudou and the others as comic relief next chapter.


	5. An Unlikely Encounter

You know, I always feel sad when I start a new chapter because the page is always so…_empty_. It's so hard to get used to.

Uh…I love procrastinating! Writer's block is also a pain…

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Magic Kaito and Detective Conan are both owned by Gosho Aoyama. All Greek myths used in this do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing. I only own the "first-tier" of the BO and the plot.

* * *

The room was amazingly messy: toys and books scattered all over the floor, clothes spread over everything, and random jewelry flung here and there. It smelled like metal, but that wasn't very surprising. Gadgets of all shapes and sizes lay neatly on a desk: the only object in the room that seemed clean. Hermes quietly stepped into the room through the portrait door, observing everything with disgruntlement. He didn't bother checking if anyone was in the room, it was three o' clock in the morning, who would be up at this time?

"Leave it to Kaito to mess up everything after I spent so much time cleaning it." He shook his head, before making his way to the desk; he pulled out one of the drawers and took out the false bottom. He stared into the drawer, and the gadgets stared back. They were all still there, Hermes sighed. He had certainly overestimated his son. Shoving everything back into the drawer, and fixing the false bottom before covering it, he stood up and walked out of the room, closing the portrait behind him There was no point in taking anything; they were all outdated models compared to the ones he used now.

He pressed a button on a remote inside his coat pocket and promptly disappeared from sight. Casually stepping out the window, he walked—in mid-air—away from the house.

The floor was unsurprisingly hard, but at least he had a place to sleep.

"Are you _sure_ that's what it means, Hakuba? It sounds fishy to me." Kaito's voice was muffled by the wall, but Akira could still hear him. He sighed, it was just like detectives to wake up early in the morning (they have been forced to sleep) to start trying to unravel the message left in the memory stick.

"Yes, I'm sure. We've already checked it on the internet. Some girl named Io talked to Prometheus while he was chained to the rock," replied Saguru.

Akira shot up, his back ramrod straight. Io; he forgot her warning about saving some silver bullet kid. The guy might be in trouble already. He rushed into the room, blurting out, "I remember Io saying something about saving some silver bullet kid, they might be in trouble right now!"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Conan shrugged it off, "I'm silver bullet kid. Vermouth always…wait. You said Io."

Akira nodded, "Yeah, I just remembered, she had another name in the Org. She was also known as Io. I guess some of the members have special status, like her. I don't really know much about it, though."

"That would've been more helpful if ye' told us earlier." Heiji sighed. "This message still sounds like a load of bullshit, though."

" 'Pandora: encapsulated by the one thing it left inside.' ," recited Conan, "it's obviously the Hope Diamond. That's all we can see. The rest is probably so people don't suspect anything."

Akira briefly read through the message again before saying, " 'Only enemies of the Gods you can make.' Isn't that a bit obvious?"

"Next few lines, though. Yet hidden still in the ranks, are the wise who still retain the light." Kaito shook his head, "Complete crap."

Heiji pointed at the second-to-last-line, " 'Heroes ye' must become if ye' wish to destroy.' Does anyone else feel that there's more to it than that? It seems a bit simple…"

Saguru read the last line quizzically, " 'Immortality does not necessarily mean living forever.' "

* * *

Ares enjoyed his role. Other than the fact that almost everyone in the Org. hated him, he had a pretty good life. He was a hired assassin in his past life, was damn good at this job, too, but that was when he met the Org. fifteen painful years ago…

_He was on a simple mission; assassinate some ordinary guy and report back. He killed the man, but then spied something shiny in the man's coat pocket. He picked it up and examined it, figuring it was a diamond, and tucked it into his pocket. _

_He brought the gem with him when he reported promptly at 10:00 in the morning, wondering if the ones who hired him knew what it was. He showed it to his superior, who seemingly just took a glance at it and shrugged, "Don't know." _

_Years of experience of observation, or simply by a lucky draw (most likely the latter), had Ares spotting the uneasy look in the eyes of his supervisor. _

"_So you won't mind if I keep it?" It was a casual question, but he could see the disgruntlement in the man's eyes grow. "I mean, there's no reason for you to want it, right?" _

_Ares never gave the other man a chance; the gem was his, although he had no idea why he wanted it. He left the building with a smug smile on his face, diamond tucked snugly in his pants pocket. _

_It was six o' clock, and Ares hadn't enjoyed one second of his day. Starting at 10:05, he could sense two people in his internal tracking radar. One of them turned into a nearby café—probably trying to ward off suspicion, while the other continued to follow him. She looked like a pretty girl, probably around 154 centimeters in height and of a medium build. She had straight long black hair, and dark blue eyes bordering on black; a foreigner by the looks of it, or at least a halfie. _

_Such a pity that he had to kill her, she really was quite pretty. She had even followed him into the more abandoned part of the city. He pulled out his gun and turned around. He never got to fire a shot as he quickly rolled to the side. A bullet shot through the air where his head once was. _

"_Shit," he swore, he had forgotten about the second follower. He fled behind a few trash cans, pondering what he could do. It was a full moon, so he could somewhat see the sniper through a crack. Stalker number one was walking closer, her pistol out and aiming at the trash cans. Sink or swim time, he thought miserably. _

_He sprang from his hiding place with agile grace and tackled the woman, knocking the gun from her hands. "Shoot and she dies," he slowly stood up, gun cocked right next to the woman's head._

_Stalker number two didn't seem to care about his partner's dilemma, or he was very confident in his aim, for a bullet came sailing down to knock the gun from his hands. In the time it took for him to flinch, the woman had struck him down and stolen the gem from his pocket. She held it up to the sky for closer inspection, when his vision was flooded with red light. He felt his muscles relax, as a soothing feeling entered his body, and he slowly fell asleep. His body continued to relax further until his heart stopped beating. _

"_What _was_ that, Rye?" asked one surprised Miyano Akemi, staring at the now inert diamond in her hands. (2)_

Ares was broken from his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?"

"Poseidon," was the reply.

"Oh, come in." Ares subconsciously checked to make sure his gun was loaded.

* * *

"And _how_ do you fit all of this onto your person every heist?" asked Conan, eyeing the large number of gadgets on the table suspiciously.

Saguru picked one up, inspecting it before asking curiously, "What do all of these things _do_?"

"Smoke bomb carrier, sleeping bomb carrier, paralysis bomb carrier, smoke bombs, sleeping bombs, electric shockers, tracker patches, laser-sensitive eyepieces, magnifying eyepieces, x-ray eyepieces, hearing-through-metal earpieces," Kaito pointed at each clump of items, naming them while looking through various colored smoke bombs. "I could go one for longer, but I'd rather not."

Heiji repeated Conan's question, "How do ye' fit all of this during heists?"

"Magician's secret," Kaito looked up at them briefly and grinned, "I've got to keep _some_ things to myself, you know."

* * *

"Aka—Themis, what should we do?" asked Demeter looking to the man sitting across from her.

"Hmm?" he asked in return, "I thought you picked a side already?"

Demeter bit her lip, looking a bit hesitant. "Dionysus and I have remained neutral this whole time, but…maybe it's time we've changed." She sighed, "Everything's just happening at once, and we don't who's good or bad or _anything_."

"You expect me to know?" Themis leaned back in his chair. Man, the Org members _really_ had an obsession with café's or something. It seemed like the only place they ate at were café's…

"Well, no, but I'd rather have an unbiased view," she shrugged, "I've been around for too long to see with unclouded eyes."

"Hermes," he stated quietly.

Demeter raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"Hermes. Whoever's side he's on is where I'm going to be. His side might not be the better of the two, but the vibe he let's out is…interesting."

* * *

"So, Poseidon, what may I do for you?" asked Ares politely to his visitor.

Poseidon shrugged. "I'll put this bluntly. You've outlived your usefulness, Ares." A gun popped out and was aimed at Ares' head.

Ares let out a short laugh, an amused smirk planted on his lips. "You're going to shoot me like _that_? You're so dramatic." He leaned back lazily, letting his hands drop behind his head. "Come on, then, shoot me."

Poseidon looked hesitant for one second, and that was all Ares needed. He pulled out the knives hidden in his sleeves, and tossed them at Poseidon skillfully. He looked at the blood pooling out of Poseidon's torso with glee. "It's you who has outlived your usefulness."

* * *

Miles away from the hideout, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes were having lunch at a café. "Hey, 'pollo, what do you think Ares is doing right now?" asked Artemis.

"Probably backstabbing someone," shrugged Apollo.

The Organization _really_ did have an obsession with café's, thought Hermes dryly, wondering if Akai's odd theory held water after all.

* * *

"Don't mess up, Kaito," were the last words the detectives told him as they walked off.

Kaito looked at their backs and sighed, he _always_ had the annoying parts. He slipped on his pristine white costume and smiled at himself in the mirror. He'd give the police ten more minutes to prepare before he invaded.

He had a final check to make sure his gadgets were in place, climbed to the roof of a nearby deserted building and took off. Flying was so exciting, feeling that first push of air against his face as he jumped… it still amazed him, even though he had done it at least a hundred or so times.

A crowd of thousands cheered from under him, pointing excitedly at the white figure bathed in moonlight. He landed on the roof safely, broke a window, and entered the museum with no trouble. Disarm a guard; steal his uniform, regular procedure, really. The trouble began when he got to the room with the jewel, however. He threw the special smoke bomb at the jewel, a dummy popping out of it as well as smoke, setting off the alarms as it went.

The alarms were disarmed, all the guards in the room dog-piling on top of the dummy, letting him swipe the jewel and throw off his uniform right next to the window. He spotted Conan waving wildly at him, pointing frantically at him, and as he looked around, he spotted a red dot on the window. Eyes widening, he quickly jumped through the glass, as the bullet soared past where his head was.

Shit, they were going to shoot him with all those people around? His hang glider sprang out, and he rushed through the air. The detectives were probably racing to intercept the sniper already…

He barrel rolled towards the side, another bullet whizzing past him. Another passed by a few inches away form his head.

He didn't hear the bullet shots, being a fair distance up in the air, but he did notice that the rain of fire suddenly stopped.

* * *

The three detectives raced up the stairs to the building, only to stare at the corpses of the snipers, blood oozing from their heads.

"I say it was Kudou's fault," suggested Heiji helpfully, grinning at the other detective.

"Shut it, Hattori," grumbled Conan.

The three made their way towards the arranged meeting spot: Agasa's mansion. Heiji, Akira, and Kaito refused to meet in Shinichi's house because they believed Shinichi and Saguru would start discussing Sherlock Holmes _too_ avidly.

* * *

Nakamori swiveled around, blinking in surprise. Where in the world had the two high school detectives and kid gone? Off running after Kid? He groaned. Why hadn't he _ever_ thought of tailing them to get to Kid?

* * *

"Well guys, time to check if it's it," Kaito reached to take the gem out from inside his jacket, when Hermes materialized right next to him.

"Wouldn't try that if I were you," stated Hermes, smiling good naturedly at the group in front of him. "Good evening, by the way."

A look of surprise passed through the group before him for a second, but then they simply regained their calm and took out their weapons of choice. Their reflexes were pretty amazing, thought Hermes.

Kaito had his card gun out and aimed at his head at point-blank range, the Osakan one had pulled a bamboo sword out of nowhere, like a magician, the blond one was ready in a judo stance to take him down, the little first grader with glasses was fiddling with his watch, and the last one, Prometheus, had an actual gun pointing at him.

"Oh? How did you manage to keep your gun, Prometheus?" asked Hermes pleasantly, disappearing before reappearing behind Akira.

"I see you've brought your switch with you, Hermes," was Akira's bland reply.

A smile, "Of course."

"Who are you?" asked Kaito.

Hermes looked towards him, and shrugged. "Who do I look like?" he spread his arms dramatically, announcing, "I'm Kaitou Kid!" He was clothed in his old Kid uniform, with an exception of wearing an eye-mask.

Kaito scowled fiercely, "How _dare_ you make fun of me!"

"Why, Kaito-kun, what about your father?"

Kaito blinked, before looking suspiciously at Hermes, "Father?"

"Of course! The first Kaitou Kid. I know much about him, probably much more than you." He could sense the others sneaking around him, trying to cut off his exit. "Do you want to know more about him, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito was completely caught in his spell, and nodded slowly. Hermes grinned, and threw off the mask. Kaito stared, while Hermes snapped his fingers and the gem appeared in his hand, before he disappeared. The group, excluding Kaito who was gaping at the air in front of him, raced outside, to see him flying into the sky. He raised the gem in front of his body, deliberately making sure the moonlight didn't hit the stone.

Kaito soon came to his senses and raced outside. Hermes was about to fly off when a soccer ball flew and hit the hand with the gem. The diamond fell through the sky, and a red glow emitted from the stone as the moonlight hit…

* * *

Yeah, uh…

Sorry it took so long to update?

It does seem a bit rushed at around the end, but that's just because… I was trying to get this out so it wasn't as late as it already was…heh.

(1) Hermes has a cap that makes him invisible and winged shoes. I would've given him an invisibility cap, but that'd be annoying later on in the story, so I gave him a switch-like thing. The shoes are the same though, although they aren't exactly "winged," they give you the ability to fly.

(2) Sorry for making it so vague, but if I actually worked out all the ideas I had for the explanation, it would've taken too long.


End file.
